Undercover Suffering
by AliciaDaily
Summary: What if Terra joined Slade as an undercover mission? Who would have put her on this mission and why? What other secrets has Terra hidden from the Teen Titans and how will she convince them that she is on their side? What would happen if someone else was undercover too? Friendship!Characters and timeline may differ from original story. Rated M for Terra's language and other things.


**A/N: So this is a different version on the Teen Titans. Terra and others may seem a little out of character and the storyline will differ from the original story and cartoon. This story is about how Terra came to be with Slade and how Cyborg is involved, being a part of the reason why Terra is Slade's apprentice. Terra and Cyborg have a brother/sister kind of relationship in this story.**

Terra's POV:

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _I can't believe this is my life. I walk towards school in the summer sun with a thick sweater and sweatpants on. Before you ask yes this looks completetly nuts and doesn't make sense at all. This is a result of abuse if you must know, a couple years ago my mother died and my father was devastated. Her death destroyed my family in the worst kind of way, a year after she died my father remarried and had my new stepbitch move in with us, we moved to who whole different state and that is where the real trauma began._

 _My stepmother and my father would, at first. emotionally and verbally abuse me and that led to other types of abuse that should never exist. Before my father met the bitch he was not at bad as he is now but he did take a lot of things out on me, including blaming me for my mother's death._

 _Anyway that is why I am on my way to school in a long sleeve sweater and sweatpants, if anyone were to find out about the abuse and my father and the dog knew I told I would die in an instant. They would have shown no mercy and would have made it look like an accident or my father would use his status in the police squad to get himself out of trouble. I would have prefered shorts in this hot Texan sun but beggars can't be choosers in this type of situation._

 _You may be wondering how my father and the mortal bitch can do all of these things to me. Don't I have some sort of earth bending power or something? Why would I let them do these things ? To put it simply it is because my father is smarter then he looks and found a way to suppress my powers so I am weak and unable to fight back. So now that I can't use my powers and I am being starved at home, I am weak and unable to escape or fight back. My father wasn't only able to suppress my power but also control it so he can make me do things with my powers but i can not control them myself._

 _I walk into school being realieved to be away from my house and somewhere I can be worry free. My friends have no idea what is happening in my home life but they have noticed and asked about my powers because before my mother's death I would use my powers willy nilly without any care but now that I have no control I am unable to do things I would do normally around my friends or at school._

 _A Few Hours Later:_

 _I was called to the office which is unusual for me, the last time I was called to the office was when my mother had died. I slowly make my way down the stairs of the school and walk towards the office near the front entrance. When I walk in the first thing I saw was my father and the stepwhore standing there talking to the secretary in the office. I was dreading what was to come, obviously this does not happen often and I hope this does not end badly even though I know it will._

 _I slowly walked up to them not sure of how to react. "Hey Dad, what's going on?"_

 _He looks at me and puts up his daddy dearest act. "Well sweatheart, daddy got a great opportunity for an amazing job in Jump City so we are moving again and because of time restraints we have to leave today. Go get your stuff I already taken care of all the stuff here and our house is now empty and all our stuff is currently in the moving truck outside."_

 _My eyes had widened when he told me we were moving to Jump City, I couldn't believe I will be moving yet again. leaving all of my friends and life behind once again. I ran out of the office and went to my locker, I grabbed my cell phone that I had bought myself to keep in contact with my friends from my hometown and quickly messaged all of my friends to let them know what was happening and to tell them goodbye and that I will miss them. I grabbed my backpack and threw all of my stuff that was in my locker into it and made my way back to the office. Instead of going back in I met my father outside and we all got into the our jeep and pulled out of the parking lot and the movers and the moving van followed behind us. I knew where Jump City was and I also knew it would take a while to get there so I decided to sleep on the way. My father and the stepwitch had no problem with this because they wanted nothing to do with me anyway._

 _Two Days Later:_

 _We got to Jump City without a hitch, when we arrived to our 'home' I was shocked to see that it was hidden in a mountain and looked like a evil layer. My father turned to me and smirk, "This is our new home, you know when I would disappear for a while for the last few years now? It was because of this. Here in Jump City I am a villian named Slade and I am the Teen Titans worst enemy and you will help me take them down!"_

 _I glared at him, "In your dreams!"_

 _He glared once again and slapped me quickly whille the movers were inside our new 'home', I got out of the jeep, grabbed the bag my father said was filled with my 'junk' from my room and ran as fast as I could as my father yelled at me, ordering me to come back. I didn't pay attention to his yelling and kept running as fast as I could away from him away from my stepmother and away from my horrible life. My father was smart though and had followed me with a giant scorpian and I knew there was no escape until i realize I was using my powers. Though very weak and I could feel my father's connection still attached to my powers I was able to use them to kill the mutant scorpian and my father had disappeared and that's when I had met the Teen Titans._

 **A/N: So these flashbacks a leading to our actual story but this will not be where we leave off. The next chapter will involved flashbacks as well and will lead into the story, these flashback only showcase what is important and if there are other things I need to address they will be addressed in late chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
